qiexuhnfandomcom-20200215-history
Role-Play Rules
Before the rules are posted officially, I would like to say a couple of things. If you have a problem with any of these rules, please speak to me directly. If I am unavailable, please message me or another staff member at your earliest convenience. If the rules are ignored, you will receive a written warning. Please see our New Members Guide , and WRS; If you haven't already. A witness will be present as well. All bans are final. Now that the consequences are out of the way, on to the rules! Role-Play Rules: 1. Role-Play is NOT real-life. I repeat. Role-Play is NOT real-life. Keep OOC and IC separate. IC conflict should never be used against someone OOC-ly. 2. Out of character is not part of the role-play, and should be kept out of the forum at all cost. Imvu rooms are designated for ooc. Other exceptions include: Resources and Help Center. Do not post "IC" in these areas, either. AGAIN: Keep it separate. 3. Please do not open rooms without speaking to me about it first. If it is not reviewed by ME (IMVU is Acro.) It will not be considered part of the QRP world. Rooms are not to be hosted unless A: You are asked personally by ME or B: You have approached me about it, personally. They will need review; The proper description given by me only; The mod list from me only; And to be confirmed if they are useful to this RP. ROOMS OPEN WITHOUT PERMISSION WILL NOT BE CONSIDERED PART OF QRP. 4. Do not use information (OOC) from the imvu forum in the role play (IC) unless it is designated to be. This includes supporting districts, factions, and other knowledge, including that of some species. Lets say your character has not encountered a certain species in their lifetime, they should know very little of this species. If anything, about the species in question, perhaps they may have read about it. This should not be advanced knowledge but rather general information. If you are unsure of what I mean, please ask. 5. Be respectful. If you cannot be respectful to one another, all drama involved parties will receive a warning and then consequences will continue as stated in the Warning and Removal System. Should disrespect continue you will be removed. You will not be allowed to return to the role-play once banned. This is your warning. 6. No Cybering. No excess Public Displays of Affection. (PDA) We are here to enjoy writing together, working together to create a story. We are not here to watch one another's characters making out, (having sex, foreplay, ect) IC. Do note: We have minors here role-playing with us, so keep it PG-13 or be removed. All things over the PG-13 rating WILL BE DELETED AND THE AUTHOR PROMPTLY REMOVED. 7. If there is a problem, message a staff member immediately. In the event that a staff member is unavailable, do not handle the situation yourselves. Any other concerns, leave a note and a mod will answer the question at their earliest convenience, not yours. Your patience is appreciated, please do not spam our inboxes with questions, instead visit our Help Center, there is a thread strictly for questions. 8. While there is no true post limit, please keep in mind that there needs to be progressive story flow, and the option for others to respond. If you need to learn how to role-play, please seek a staff member immediately. They will direct you to the Role-Play How To Guide. All other questions, again, should be posted in the Help Center's question thread. Otherwise we like to keep it at a minimum of 3 lines per post, less is accepted if relevant. 9. Mods and Staff: If asked to Host a Room for the RP; Please do not used 'Shared Rooms' or 'Marriage Rooms.' Mods are asked to Host rooms to assist in the expansion of the RP on IMVU. 10. Mods and Staff: If you are asked to Host a Room and accept; You are required to post the description given by me, only. You will also be given the list of Mods for the Room, prior to opening. 11. Mods and Staff: Anything regarding the RP needs to be brought to MY attention only. Not that of friends, members, or Staff. This involves but is not limited to: Room Hosting, Concerns, Rules, Rooms, The Forum, Descriptions, and Fellow Staff. 12. Mods and Staff: If you are asked to Host a Room for the RP and accept; Then you alone have accepted responsibility for Ownership of the room, decoration, agreement to description and Mod list (See Rule no. 9 for more information.) and full Staff and Mod duties. For a complete list of Staff and Mod Duties click here. (Link to be added upon completion of thread.) 13. Just have fun! But do so in a way that will allow the best outcome and most enjoyment for all involved. Once more: Failing to abide by our rules will result in the consequences stated in the Warning and Removal System (WRS .) ----